Maybe There's A Chance
by The-Wicked-Girls88
Summary: Ino's been on a mission for a while. When she comes back, Shikamaru notices she's changed. Chouji tries to set them up, but Shikamaru disagrees. Rated M for lemon, language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: A Failed Setup

"Troublesome."

Chouji looked up at his best friend and sighed. "Shikamaru, it's only for one night. She's lonely."

"There's no way in hell…" Here Shikamaru dropped from the tree and glared at Chouji. "…That I'm letting you set me up with INO. No fucking way." He leaned against the tree. "She's insane."

"She's not insane." Chouji argued, crossing his arms. "She's just a little…well, she's different." Seeing the look on Shikamaru's face, he added: "You said you like different girls. And she's changed. She's not a stingy bitch anymore…"

Shikamaru smirked for a second, then wiped it off his face. "Okay, okay, okay: I'll humor you for a second. Say…she HAS changed. She's nicer. More sane. Less likely to tear my heart out and stomp on it a few times." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "I STILL wouldn't go on even one date with her."

Chouji began to pout. "Why not? It's obvious she's really into you. You were the first one she wanted to see." He thought for a moment. "You're still not over Temari…are you?"

Shikamaru twitched. "What a drag. YES, I'm over Temari." He slumped against the tree. "It's just…gah, Ino's one of my closest friends." He sighed. "I can't. I'm not interested in the slightest."

Chouji stared at Shikamaru for a moment. Suddenly, he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you…" Shikamaru started. "…Oh jesus. I'm not telling Ino over phone that I can't make the date. She'll kill me."

Chouji merely smiled and held up the phone. "Listen. It's on speaker. Just don't say anything."

The phone was picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" Ino inquired. "Chouji?"

Chouji grinned. "Hey, Ino. How's being back?"

"Oh, it's great! I was bombarded by everyone, and Sakura is throwing me a little party." Ino gushed. "It's so sweet of her."

"Cool! But…I'm afraid I've got some bad news…" Chouji started.

"Is it about the date with Shikamaru?"

Chouji and Shikamaru were silent for a moment. Then, Chouji spoke up: "Can you read minds over phone?"

Ino laughed. "Hell, I wish. But no. I just naturally assumed, since you're his best friend. Anyways, could you tell him I can't make it? I'm catching up with TenTen, and she's going to really introduce me to Neji, and Lee and Sakura and Naruto are all going to be there, so…"

Chouji was stunned into silence. He glanced at Shikamaru and almost laughed out loud. "Alright then, Ino, I'll be sure to tell him."

"You're a sweetie. I ask you too much! I owe you for this, Chouji. Talk to you later!" The line went dead.

Shikamaru's eyes were abnormally wide. His mouth was twisted, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. He abruptly yanked out the cigarette. "…Neji…Hyuuga? THAT'S the best she can do?" Were his first words.

Chouji laughed, and pocketed the phone. "Hah! Odd words for you. You said that you were, 'definitely not interested,'." He thought for a minute. "Ino's probably going to be shopping, so…"

"What are you insinuating?" Shikamaru asked carefully, now brooding.

Chouji shrugged carelessly, walking away. After a few steps, he stopped and turned. "Well, IF you were in town, at, say…" He checked his phone. "Three-ish, then there's a slight possibility that you may stumble across an Ino Yamanaka…but nah. Doubt it. It'd be too troublesome for you." He then continued to walk away, leaving Shikamaru standing alone.

"…Troublesome."


	2. Chapter 2: A 'Chance' Encounter

**I do not own Naruto, or any rights to Naruto, or any Naruto characters, or anything in Naruto. It'd be cool if I did, but Masashi Kishimoto does ;)**

"Here, help me with my hair. I have to look good tonight."

"So demanding! But Neji Hyuuga IS a very refined man." Sakura laughed, taking Ino's brush from her outstretched hand and brushing the blonde hair.

Ino sighed. "I know, and that's what I'm worried about!" She picked up a make-up brush and studied her reflection in the mirror. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm stupid, or mean, or annoying, or-"

"Then he's an idiot." Sakura interjected, pinning Ino's hair up on her head to see how it looked. After a moment, she let it down. "Can I curl your hair?"

"After I go into town. I need a formal dress." Ino said, standing up and pulling back her hair. "How much you got?"

Sakura pulled out a small pink and green wallet, looking at the money inside. "Uh…five hundred ryo." She handed the money to Ino. "Make sure you pay me back, and get a cute dress."

Ino smiled, hugging Sakura quickly. "You're awesome, Sakura-chan." She ran to the doorway, turned, and blew a kiss. "Be back in two!" She vanished.

Sakura grinned. "Neji better like her back…"

Ino waltzed through the huge clothing store, looking at all the dresses. So far, none had really popped out to her or caught her eye. She sighed, and began pawing through a rack consisting of a light blue dress, a purple skirt, a sexy red dress, and a cute yellow top.

"You should go with purple."

Ino whirled around. "Shikamaru!" She exclaimed happily, hugging the disgruntled boy in front of her. "How are you?"

Shikamaru gave her a look. It was a Don't-Give-Me-That-Shit look. "Well, despite the fact that my date canceled on me, terrific."

Ino blushed uncomfortably and looked down at her feet, driving the toe of her shoe into the ground. "…Neji did ask first…" She muttered.

"Fantastic."

She looked up. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed, smiling slightly. "S'okay. I have…stuff to do anyways." He sighed inwardly. _Troublesome._

Turning back towards the rack, she tried to change the subject. "Why the purple?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Better safe than sorry." He gestured to her current outfit: A light purple camisole with a dark purple skirt. "You seem to like purple."

Ino instead picked out the red dress. "Hai, but I need something refined. Neji isn't gonna like a girl like me if I look normal, now will he?" She failed to see the bitter look on Shikamaru's face as she held the dress to her and checked herself out in the mirror. "I'm gonna try on this one. You are the judge."

"Wha-but-huh-wha?" Shikamaru spluttered. "No, wait-"

Ino disappeared into the dressing room. With a sigh, Shikamaru plopped down in the chair near his left and waited, pissed at Neji. _Lucky bastard. Thinks he's so great. If he hurts her, I will kick his stubborn-_

"Whaddya think, Shika?" Ino's voice brought him out of his 'troublesome' thoughts. She looked amazing. The red dress stopped at mid-thigh, and had one shoulder. Shikamaru gaped, and felt a pang of jealousy. "…You look great." He finally managed. "Amazing."

Ino smiled, sadly for a moment. Then it brightened. "Really? You're not just being nice?" She twirled in a circle.

Shikamaru spoke stiffly: "I think…I think that Neji will love it. He should."

Ino bit her lip. "Maybe I should cancel-"

"Don't." Shikamaru stood. "Don't cancel on him too. I mean-wait!" He cried, seeing the look on her face. "Uh…gah, troublesome. I mean, he likes you if he agreed to this…"

Ino sighed and smiled up at him. "Damn, Shika-you're good with the girl talk." She stepped up to him and hugged him lightly. "Thank you."

"…Yeah. Anytime."

**A\N- Aww! Sentimantal note ****J**** I love ShikaIno. Anyways, I'm sorry I couldn't get this chapter up earlier: So much stress! Reviews, gotta love 'em.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Date And A Letter

_A\N: Yay! I love reviews. And sorry for such slow posting of chapters! I've just had a really busy schedule. I will be posting longer chapters starting…NOW!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything really remotely related. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. __J_

_INSIDE SAI KOKYU NO_

"She's coming soon…I mean, she should be…" TenTen bit her lip awkwardly. "She wouldn't cancel on you, Neji-sama…"

Neji sipped his water, then placed it carefully back on the table. "TenTen, why are you trying to set Ino and I up?" He inquired, changing the subject.

TenTen smiled, looking out the window. "Because Ino's liked you for a while, and she's very kind, and I thought you'd like her." She stated. "Oh, here come Sakura and Naruto!"

"Hey!" Naruto greeted the two, his arm linked with Sakura's. He wore a white dress shirt, black pants, and a black jacket. He hadn't bothered to remove his hiate ate.

Sakura, on the other hand, was wearing a slinky dark green dress with slight ruffles and no sleeves. There was a long slit up the thigh, and her hair was up in a fashionable bun. They slid into the chairs next to TenTen and began chattering incessantly about nothing.

Neji nodded politely to Naruto and looked out the window. He spotted a young woman with short curly blonde hair and a red dress hurrying towards the restaurant. She looked a little like Ino…

Wait.

Neji blinked, astonished. That WAS Ino. He stared at her as she walked into the restaurant, and looked around. Upon seeing him, she smiled and gave a little wave, walking over and sitting in the chair across from Neji. "Hey, you guys."

"Hi Ino-chan!" Naruto greeted her as a waiter placed a glass of water in front of her. "How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been great!" Ino smiled. "The mission was a success, and now I get to be back with my friends." She winked at Neji.

Neji leaned in a little closer. "You look amazing." He murmured to Ino.

Ino merely smiled, but inside she was cheering. _SHORI! HE LIKES HOW I LOOK! _"You look dashing as well, Neji-sama."

Neji smirked slightly and leaned back again. "Please…it's just Neji." He wore a white shirt with a black jacket and a black tie. He wore dark pants and black shoes. "How long have you been back?"

"Only about a week." Ino said, brushing a curl out of her face. "This is the first night I've been able to get out and about since the mission." She smiled.

"What was your mission?" Neji asked, leaning in a little.

"To secure the Kazekage's safety for a while." Ino sipped her drink. "Kankuro and Temari were worried about his safety, so they hired bodyguards to make sure no one tried to approach him with hostile intent."

Neji nodded, completely engrossed with the blonde woman. "How has Gaa-I mean, Kazekage-sama been since the Akatsuki attack?"

"Oh, he's getting better little by little." Ino explained. "He's certainly more forgiving and calm, but he still lashes out a lot."

"Understandable, after all he's been through."

"Well, let's stop talking about what's happened to me. How have YOU been, Neji?" Ino smiled at Neji.

"Well…"

"Hey man, let me have the remote."

"Over my fuckin' dead body!"

"WOOF!"

"You tell 'em, Akamaru!"

Shino held up his hands in protest. "All I wanted was to change the channel."

Kiba pointed the remote at him. "EXACTLY! And I wanna watch this, so suck it up." He slurred, having been drunk the past hour.

Shikamaru watched the two, hand in his fist. "…Kiba, it's my tv. Let Shino see the remote for a least a minute."

"Okay, okay." Kiba grumbled. He brought back his arm and tried to throw the remote. It slipped out of his hand and landed behind him as he threw. He looked at his hand. "Never mind…it vanished." He thought. "FUCK! Hide!"

"Woof woof!"

Shino sighed. "You really are very pathetic when drunk, Kiba." He glanced at Shikamaru. "And you seem depressed."

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's too troublesome." He muttered, watching Kiba trying to hide behind the couch.

"It's Ino, isn't it?"

Shikamaru glanced up at Shino. "Why can everyone read my fucking mind?" He wondered.

"That'd be the only reason." Shino leaned back. "Do you like her? I mean, like I'd-go-out-with-you like."

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "I think so."

"Then ask her out."

Shikamaru sighed. "No. She's out with that Hyuuga." He kicked at the table. "She thinks he's so great."

"Then tell her how you feel." Shino proposed. "Kiba, get up and help me find the remote."

Kiba rolled off the couch and landed on his face. "I don't see it." Akamaru nudged him with his nose.

Shino looked under the couch. "Found it…" He pulled out the remote, along with an envelope. "Eh? 'To Ino Yamanka'…" He held up the envelope to Shikamaru. "Was this for her?"

"Gah! Put it back!" Shikamaru yelled, lunging for the envelope and missing. He tripped over a small side table and fell flat on his face. "Fuck you, Aburame."

"Swearing will not get back the envelope." Shino said calmly, sidestepping away from Shikamaru and opening the envelope. "Dear Ino…" He fell silent, reading the letter. "…Whoa."

Shikamaru hustled to his feet and snatched away the letter. "Mine." He stuffed the letter back under the couch.

Shino pointed at the couch. "You want my advice? Give the letter to her."

Shikamaru yawned. "Hell no. She'd stab me." He shuddered at a memory. "And I'm not exaggerating."

Shino threw up his hands. "Fine, fine." He sat down. "But don't blame me when she falls for Neji."

Shikamaru heaved the remote at his head.

_A\N: Woo! Another chapter…I am starting immediately on the next one. BTW: The letter shall be revealed later. Partly because even I don't know what it says yet. ;) Questions? Comments? Concerns about your love life? Review!_


	4. Chapter 4: The Foiled Plan And An Enemy

Hey! Another chapter… *evil laugh*. Time to bring in some drama to Ino's and Shikamaru's life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything really Naruto-related. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. As always.

_Ino and Neji walked down the dark street in silence, Ino's arm on Neji's. The silence was very awkward. _

_Ino looked up. "Oh, look: There's a full moon." She pointed with her free hand, desperate to make conversation._

_Neji barely looked up, his focus being Ino. "Mm. Beautiful."_

"_It is, isn't it?" Ino smiled up at the sky, not realizing Neji had complimented her. "I rarely look up at the sky anymore…too busy and all…"_

"_Same here." Neji nodded his agreement. _

_The silence stretched on again._

_Ino finally saw her house. "Oh, thank god-I mean, there's my house." She pointed. "Thank you for walking me home, Neji."_

"_No problem." Neji stopped at her doorway and smiled faintly down at her. _

"_Uh…I'll call you sometime." Ino said, lying. "Good night, Neji."_

"_Do you have my number?" Neji inquired, watching Ino walk up the stairs to her door. "Because if you don't, then-"_

"_I have it, TenTen gave it to me, good night." Ino sighed, exasperated. She closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally."_

_Neji smirked and walked away, back towards his house. She's totally into me._

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Ino yawned and meandered downstairs into the kitchen. "Hullo, Daddy." She greeted her father, who sat at the table reading a newspaper.

Inoichi looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Good morning, hon. How was your date last night?"

Ino poured her father a cup of coffee and set it next to his arm. "It was okay, I guess…" She sighed and slumped. "Okay, it sucked. Neji only seems to care about missions and fighting and my breasts."

Inoichi hid his face behind the paper. "I don't need to hear about the last part, Ino." He muttered.

Ino laughed. "Sorry, daddy. But it's like my face didn't exist." She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip, immediately coughing. "Geez, daddy, how do you drink this god awful stuff?"

Inoichi raised his eyebrows at Ino. "I'm sorry that you don't like it." He returned his attention to his paper again. "How's your team?"

"Chouji and Shika are great." Ino began. "I've seen Chouji around a lot, because he's always out eating." She giggled. "And Shika…well, he seems to keep to himself a lot more now." She picked at the table uncomfortably. "I want him to talk to me, but he just kinda seems hung up over Temari still…maybe…maybe he doesn't want a girlfriend…"

Inoichi looked at his daughter. "…Ino? Do you like Shikamaru?"

Ino blushed. "M-Maybe a little…" She admitted. "Aw, now I sound like Hina-chan."

Inoichi chuckled. "Well, why don't you go on a date with him?"

"It'd be awkward, daddy." Ino bit her lip. "He's one of my closest friends. Besides, I doubt he likes me." She glanced at the time. "Shit! Gotta go to the shop, love you!" She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Watch your language!" Inoichi yelled after his daughter. "Hm…Ino and Shikamaru…"

"GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, BOY!" Yoshino yelled up the stairs at Shikamaru. "YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!"

A yell of, "I'M COMING, TROUBLESOME MOTHER!" Was what Yoshino received. She picked up a clock and heaved it up the stairs just as Shikamaru appeared at the top. The clock bounced off his head and landed perfectly back in Yoshino's hand. "DON'T TALK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY!"

Shikamaru toppled out of sight again. With a sigh, Yoshino stormed back to the table where her husband, Shikaku, was calmly reading the news and eating eggs. She pointed a knife at him. "Go get your son."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow at his wife. "Judging by the noise of a body falling down the stairs, I'd say you've done a pretty good job of that yourself." He replied.

Shikamaru stood up at the foot of the stairs, rubbing a huge red mark on his forehead. "Damn it." He muttered, staggering into the kitchen. "Morning."

"Morning, son." Shikaku greeted Shikamaru. He tapped the clock that had hit his forehead. "It's time to eat."

"You're a riot, dad."

Shikaku chuckled as Yoshino set a plate of eggs in front of Shikamaru and sat down with a cup of coffee. "When's your next mission?" Yoshino inquired of her son.

"Uh…Tsunade hasn't given us any recently…well, none as a group. Chouji was gone a month ago for a mission in the Land of Rice-"

"That boy musta had the time of his life there." Shikaku interjected.

"Don't be rude." Yoshino chided as Shikamaru almost spewed his eggs. Shikaku pounded his back. "Breathe, son."

Shikamaru coughed a laugh before continuing. "-And Ino just barely got back from Suna." He was careful not to say anything else on the subject of the blonde.

Unfortunately, his luck wasn't good that day. "How is Ino?" Yoshino inquired. "She's a sweet girl."

This time, Shikaku almost spewed his eggs.

"Ino's fine. Great, actually." Shikamaru said, a little sourly, as he stabbed the eggs with his fork. "She's dating Neji Hyuuga."

"That's a good match. Neji's a fine young man." Yoshino stated, sipping her coffee. "Helped me with my groceries once."

"Eh, it's weird." Shikamaru sighed. "He's kind of…reserved. Closed off. I don't really understand why she's dating him, or what she sees in him. Troublesome women…" He mumbled, forgetting that his parents were there.

"Ah, the plot thickens." Shikaku leaned forward. "Do you like Ino?"

Shikamaru hit his forehead on the table repeatedly.

Yoshino patted her son's shoulder. "It's okay, hon. If you have feelings for her-"

"Aw mom, don't put it that way!" Shikamaru protested. "It sounds so cheesy!"

"Shut up and let your mother talk." Yoshino snapped. "Anyways, if you have feelings for her-" Here Shikamaru groaned, "-then you should tell her before she and Neji get very serious." Her eyes widened. "What date are they on?"

"They've only had one."

"Good! Then make your move and sweep her off her feet!" Yoshino insisted, clearing Shikaku's plate from in front of him.

"Before her fist meets your face." Shukaku finished. He stood. "Well, I'm going out: Chouza, Inoichi and I are getting drinks."

Yoshino scowled, putting her hands on her hips. "And then coming home drunk and passing out on the couch for three hours. What a life."

Shikaku walked up to Yoshino and kissed her passionately.

"There's my cue." Shikamaru grumbled, hightailing it out of there. He rushed out the door and down the street. He walked for a while, deep in thought. Finally, he looked up. Yamanaka Florists stood in front of him. He took a deep breath, then walked in.

Ino looked up as Shikamaru entered. "Oh! Shika!" She smiled. "How're you today?"

"Same as always." Shikamaru responded, smiling lopsidedly at her. His smile vanished after a moment. "…How was your DATE?" He inquired bitterly, drawing out the word 'date' a little.

"Apparently to Neji, I'm just a pretty face with boobs." Ino said sourly, unpacking a box that held flowers carefully. "That bastard wouldn't look at my face ONCE during the whole date! And he's so full of himself! With him, it's all 'I won blah blah blah,' or 'The Hyuuga clan this' or 'my missions' that! I wanted to punch him!"

The feeling that had been weighing Shikamaru down all morning lifted. "Really? It was that bad?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Really." Ino said morosely, sitting down in a chair and sighing. "And I really thought it'd end out good…guess the only nice Hyuugas are Hina and Hanabi."

"Ouch." Shikamaru said, sitting next to Ino. "That's harsh."

"Yeah…" Ino put her chin in both hands. "All I wanted was a relationship with someone I liked! It's like the whole Sasuke thing over again…"

Shikamaru twitched. Everyone remembered Ino's obsession with Sasuke, and how he had absolutely hated her. Slowly, he reached his arm around her shoulders and gave her a one-armed hug.

Ino sniffled and threw her arms around Shikamaru, burrowing her face into his shoulder.

"Erm…okay…" Shikamaru muttered, hugging Ino lightly back. "Ino, you're strangling me…" He couldn't hide the blush that seeped over his cheeks.

Ino pulled away and wiped her eyes, blushing dark red as well. "S-sorry, Shika…" She mumbled, pulling out a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"Hey." Shikamaru said, lifting her chin with his fingertips. "Look at me."

Ino bit her lip and looked up at Shikamaru, her aqua eyes pooled with tears and her cheeks light pink. Shikamaru found it adorable.

"Ahem…well, I'm sure there's someone out there that loves you, Ino…you just don't know it yet." He thought for a moment. "That's…that's why I'm here…I think…"

Ino's breath caught. "…Y-yes?"

"Ino…I-I…" Shikamaru started, then hesitated. "Well, what I mean to say is…damn it, this it troublesome."

Ino took a deep breath. "I think I know what you're trying to say…" She murmured.

"Really?" Shikamaru looked down at her, his deep brown eyes widening slightly. "Well, I'll say it anyways: Ino, I l-"

"Hel-lo!" Came a very loud greeting from the doorway.

Ino and Shikamaru sprang apart and both stared at the doorway.

"No fucking way…" Ino muttered angrily, wiping the tears away furiously.

Shikamaru sighed and clenched his teeth. "…Why on earth would YOU be here, troublesome woman?"

Temari giggled and waggled her fingers at Shikamaru. "Aw, silly lazy boy…I've decided…" She sighed and put on a little pout. "…That I was wrong to dump you and leave you hanging." She straightened up with a smile. "I want you back, Shika-kun. I love you!"

_A\N: Bwa ha ha! I have unleashed Temari upon the two to stir up problems. This will be fun to type! Hehehe. Anywho, if you have any questions, or concerns, or…stuff, review! BTW: Neji will have a bigger role in the next chapter, in case you were wondering. Oh, how I hate NejIno._


	5. Chapter 5: A Bittersweet War

_Okay okay okay okay okay: Next chapter. Right. I love torturing Naruto characters too much. Ay, dios mios!_

_BTW: I may go a little overboard on the Temari dissing…I really dislike the girl. Kinda annoying._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. *shakes fist angrily* I WANT IT!_

"Come on, Shika-kun, just take me back already." Temari cooed, walking across the store and leaning over Shikamaru so her chest was directly in his line of vision. "I know you love me."

"…Guh…?" Was all that Shikamaru could manage at the moment, eyes glued straight ahead. "Uh…eh…"

Temari smirked, her hand on his chin. "I knew it. You're speechless with love." She whispered, her blue eyes holding Shikamaru's. "Now say it: Will you take me back?"

"Temari…" Shikamaru sighed. "I-"

"Hah!" Temari crowed, sitting on Shikamaru's lap. "And I'm sorry for making you wait so long for me…" She scrunched her shoulders together, making her cleavage all the more conspicuous.

Shikamaru couldn't help it. He had to look at her chest.

_Ugh! _Ino thought angrily, standing up and fuming. "Both of you." She barked.

Temari and Shikamaru both glanced back over at Ino.

"This is a fuckin' store, not a strip club." Ino pointed to the door. "Take your slutty bitch of a girlfriend elsewhere, Shikamaru, so I can get back to work." Her voice was frosty and her eyes were as cold as ice.

Temari straightened up. "What did you just call me?" She said quietly, her blue eyes blazing.

Ino leaned forward a little, an evil twisted little smirk on her face. "I believe I called you a slutty bitch." She hissed. "Now go cavort somewhere else."

"You're as good as dead, you whore!" Temari growled, pulling out her fan.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled, stepping between the two, his back to Ino. "Stop it. Both of you." He snapped. "Temari, get out of here."

"Yes, Temari, get out of here." Ino snapped. "And take…THIS with you!" She pointed at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru spun around and looked down at her, confused. "Ino…?"

"Obviously you'd like to make googly eyes at her boobs." Ino snapped, rather tearfully. "I guess all you guys are the same: You just like a figure and a pretty face, not a personality! Get out of my store!"

Temari smirked evily. "I'll gladly take him with me. He's why I came, anyways." She grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him out, the door chiming closed behind them.

Ino began to sob, sliding down against the desk and sitting on the ground. _But…but how? _She wondered. _I thought…I thought he loved me! I thought he was going to say…_

Temari dragged Shikamaru along behind her until they reached a table at an outdoors café. She sat down and made him sit across from her. "Good, now we're away from that stupid store and that stupid girl." She sighed.

Shikamaru glared at Temari. "She isn't stupid. You're the one being stupid right now. I don't love you anymore, okay?"

Temari smirked. "I saw how you looked at me in there, Shika. What is it then? Is it…her?" She inquired, leaning forward. "Do you love her?"

"Yes!" Shikamaru yelled, exasperated. He slammed his hand on to the table and stood, glaring down at Temari, who didn't bat an eyelash. "I don't love you, I love Ino! Get it? I was about to tell her, too, but then you came along and ruined it! You were the one who broke it off in the first place! You just…gah, you're so troublesome! And yes, I did love you. DID. That's over now, so leave me be!"

Temari stood up slowly and walked up to him and looked up at him, her blue eyes narrowed. "I get it." She said quietly. "But…she doesn't love you. Well…" She chuckled dryly. "She won't anymore.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?, you troublesome girl?"

Temari held up two fingers. "Neji. Hyuuga."

Shikamaru glared. "Leave me alone, you troublesome woman."

Temari smirked up at him and patted his cheek. She then turned and walked down the street, heading towards the Hyuuga compound.

Shikamaru was relieved to see Temari go. He ran back to Yamanaka's Florists and walked in. "…Ino?"

The shop was empty. Ino wasn't in sight. There was a striped carnation on the counter. Shikamaru walked over to it and inspected it. It had just barely been planted. "Ino, come out."

"Then get out." Came Ino's sharp response from underneath the desk. Shikamaru kneeled down and peeked under the desk. "Ino…"

"Where's TEMARI?" Ino mimicked Temari's voice, only exaggerating it so it sounded high pitched and whiny. "'Shika-kun, I love you. Don't you love me? Oh, Shika-kun, I know you do!'" She glared at Shikamaru. "If she loves you so much, why did she leave you? If you love her, then why are you here?"

Shikamaru twitched. "Stop." He ordered firmly. "I don't love her…and I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are. You couldn't stop that bitch-"

"Don't call her that!" Shikamaru hissed.

"-from getting on your lap and almost giving you a lap dance IN MY STORE!" Ino yelled. "God, you're so fucking indecisive!"

"Ino, god damn it all. You're overreacting!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I'M NOT OVERREACTING!" Ino screamed back, jumping up from under the desk. Shikamaru stood as well. "Can I HELP it if the guy I LOVE just starts SEXING it up with the girl I HATE THE MOST?"

"I WASN'T-Wait. Ino, what did you just say?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"I said I FUCKING love you, you bastard." Ino sniffed, turning away. "Now leave me alone. I have to get to work."

"Ino…" Shikamaru took a step forward.

"What part of 'go away, I have to work' makes no sense to you?" Ino inquired, glaring up at him. A faint tinge of pink colored her cheeks.

Shikamaru took another step forward, standing right in front of Ino now. "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear what you'd said about me. Care to repeat it?"

Ino scowled prettily up at Shikamaru, folding her arms over her chest. "I…I love you, alright?"

Shikamaru smiled warmly back down at Ino. "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier, Ino. I love you too." He pulled her into an embrace.

Ino pushed away. "That's not what I want." She insisted.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

Before he could fully react, Ino had kissed him. His brain immediately began whirling at high speed. _Ino…kissing…me? What do I do?_ He wondered.

_Kiss back, you idiot. _Ino's voice chimed in his head.

_Well, alright then._ Shikamaru smirked inwardly, kissing her back. His arms came up around her back and held her petite figure to his own. They finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"…Wow." Ino gasped, smiling up at Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru breathed, still holding Ino close.

They had been so wrapped up in their kiss, they hadn't realized that Hanabi had just walked in. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she backed back out stealthily and ran down the street. She didn't stop until she had made it around a corner where her father, Hiashi, stood talking to Kurenai. "Father!" She cried, breathless.

Hiashi glared down at his daughter sternly, making Hanabi bow her head and gaze at her shoes. "Excuse me, Father." She said hastily.

Hiashi nodded and turned to Kurenai. "Excuse me for a moment, Ms. Yuhi."

Kurenai nodded and sat at a table nearby. Hiashi rounded on his daughter. "What? What is so important that you have to break up an important conversation I am having?" He snapped, impatient with Hanabi.

Hanabi turned red with embarrassment. "Well, you know how Neji-sama is dating that Ino girl?" Without waiting for a response, she continued: "I just saw her kissing Nara Shikamaru! KISSING!"

Hiashi blinked, astonished. "…She kissed a Nara? While dating Neji?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said." Hanabi said crossly. "Use your ears, father."

"Do not dare to back talk to me." Hiashi snarled. "Go to the compound and inform your cousin. I will go speak with Inoichi and Shikaku." With that, he spun curtly on his heel and marched off.

Hanabi darted off between the crowds. When she finally reached the compound, she heard voices behind a door. Crouching down, she listened in:

"Ino said that? But we've only been on one date…" Neji said, perplexed. "But why would she tell you to tell me?"

"Because Ino and I are VERY close friends." Temari insisted, leaning forward. "She's smitten with you. You're all she's been talking about. It's obvious she wants to be with you on this mission. Besides…" She leaned back again, smiling slightly. "…she will be very useful on this mission. She can heal and read minds…not to mention she's very stealthy."

"But she never called." Neji thought. "I supposed she has misplaced my number…or she has been so busy, she has forgotten…"

"She misplaced it." Temari said hurriedly. "She's just so busy, poor thing. That's why she wanted ME to tell you. Because she's so busy with the shop and training."

Neji smiled slightly. "All right, I will file a request with Lady Tsunade." The two stood. "Thank you, Temari."

Temari smiled sweetly. "No need for thanking me. Thank Ino!" She walked out the door and looked down at Hanabi.

Hanabi jumped up. "Ah…uh…it's just…well…" She stuttered.

Temari waved her hand carelessly. "Nah, it's okay." She began to walk away.

Hanabi took a deep breath. "Wait!" she ran to catch up with Temari. "Ino wants to…go on the year long mission to the Land Of Rain with Neji-sama?"

"Yep!" Temari said brightly, still striding quickly. "She's never been happier."

"But…I just caught her kissing Nara Shikamaru!" Hanabi insisted.

Temari froze. Slowly, she turned around and faced Hanabi. "…She…what?"

"She was kissing Nara!" Hanabi said, eyes narrowing. "I didn't stutter."

Temari knelt down so she was eye-to-eye with Hanabi. "…Where and how did you catch them together?" She inquired.

"Well, I was going to go get flowers to put on my aunt's gave." Hanabi began. After Temari nodded, she continued: "I walked into the store, and there they were, KISSING. So I simply backed out and ran to my father, Hiashi, and told him what I saw-"

"You told Hiashi?" Temari thought deeply. "Where is Hiashi now?"

"He went to talk to some guys named Inoichi and Shikaku…" Hanabi bit her lip. "He's angry!"

Temari fished around in her pocket until she found some money. Picking up Hanabi's hand, she placed it in it. "Here's five hundred ryo. Buy a camera, stalk Hiashi, take photos, take notes, report directly back to me. Understood?"

Hanabi nodded vigorously. "Shouldn't I tell Neji-sama that Ino was ch-"

"SHH!" Temari hissed, clamping her hand over Hanabi's mouth. "Don't say it so loud." She looked around, then lowered her voice. "I told Neji that Ino wanted to go with him-"

"-Yeah, I was going to ask why you did that-"

"-Because I want Shikamaru." Temari finished. "And now that you've heard all this, you're going to help me."

Hanabi nodded. "Sure, I got nothing better to do. So; Stalk my father, take pictures, record noted, report directly back to you. Did I get it?"

Temari smiled evily. "Perfect. Now go, my little spy."

Hanabi grinned and gave a clumsy little salute before vanishing. Temari smirked and walked out into the street, heading towards Yamanaka Florists. "Ino, here I come."

_A\N: Whew! That was fun. I've sent my evil Temari to cause some riot. Hahaha. Anyways, please rate and review! Any questions I will try to answer. Geez, I'm tired._


	6. Chapter 6: A Maniac Behind Tears

_A\N: I'm back! Did ya miss me? Anywho, here's the next chapter, sorry for making you wait. Hope you enjoy! WARNING: LIME AHEAD! YIELD! I warned you._

Hanabi stalked her father silently for quite a ways. She followed him until he reached a bar on the outskirts of Konoha. _Dang...I can't get in!_ She looked up. The bar had two stories. _There...a window. I'll sneak in!_

In the bar sat Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza. The three were talking and laughing.

"Hey Shikaku," Chouza started, "why do you havea bruise on your head?"

Shikaku grumbled something and attempted to cover the bruise with his hand. Inoichi raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Yoshino threw a clock at my head." Shikaku sighed and took a long swig of his beer. "She said I never spend time with her, so when I TRIED to spend time with her, I get a clock hitting my head."

Inoichi laughed. "Hah! Guess it's TIME you learned your lesson, eh? Get it? TIME?"

Chouza groaned. "Lame."

A shadow loomed over the table. The three looked up. Hiashi Hyuuga towered over them, a glare on his face. "Your daughter," he began, pointing at Inoichi. "has been cavorting with your son-" Here he pointed at Shikaku, "while dating my nephew."

"Cavorting?" Shikaku asked, batting Hiashi's hand out of his face. "Cavorting how?"

"Kissing."

Inoichi scoffed. All heads turned towards him. "Ino told me that Neji was a pathetic date." He took a swig of his beer. "So I'm not that angry about it. Besides, Neji only cares about missions and..." He made a crude guesture around his chest.

"How dare you say that about Neji?" Hiashi almost yelled. The bar went quiet. Above, Hanabi was taking furious notes. "Ino's the dumb one, if she can't love Neji!"

Inoichi stood face-to-face with the Hyuuga, making him take a step back. "Tell Neji that if he comes near Ino again, he'll have to deal with me." He growled. "And the same goes for you, Hyuuga."

Hiashi stared at Inoichi for a moment, then turned and stalked out of the bar. Inoichi sat back down, fuming.

Shikaku sighed. "I hate him. Tiresome." He took a swig of his beer. Feeling safe, Hanabi straightened up and took a step.

She fell right through the ceiling into the bar. The entire bar went silent. "Hey!" Someone yelled. "No kids allowed!"

Hanabi turned a bright red and darted out of the bar, leaving her notebook behind. Shikaku picked it up and leafed through it. "Well gentlemen, it seems we have a spy." He announced, showing the other two Hanabi's notes.

Chouza inspected the notebook with confusion. "...Why?"

"I have no idea." Shikaku sighed. "But it's someone who wants to cause Ino some serious humiliation."

The three exchanged glances. At the same time, they said- "Temari."

._._._.

Ino turned a bright pink, staring up at Shikamaru. "...Hee hee." She giggled nervously.

Shikamaru turned red as well, releasing Ino. "Ahem. Well, now that that's settled, would you maybe like to go out on a date with me sometime?" He inquired.

Ino raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. "I think you know the answer to that, doofus." She laughed.

Shikamaru grinned. "My place, tonight, 8:00?" When Ino blushed and nodded, he strutted out the door, feeling on top of the world.

Ino grinned and returned behind the counter. She moved the striped carnation to the shelf and began counting the money in the cash register.

A jingle from the doorbell caught her attention. "Hello! Welcome to-" She stopped. "Oh, it's you."

Neji smirked. "I thought I'd visit you at work." He sauntered up to the counter and leaned on it, his eyes on her chest. "I filed that request with Lady Tsunade."

"What request?" Ino asked curtly, stuffing the money back in the register and washing the counter. "The request for you to leave me alone? 'Cause it obviously isn't working."

"No, the Land of Rain request. The mission?" Neji asked. "We leave in three days. Meet at the gates of Konoha at five." He winked. "I'll be waiting." On that note, he left.

"W-Wait!" Ino called after. "Damn...I don't know how long it is!" She sighed. "Ah well, it'll probably only be a few days." She continued washing the counter.

"Hello?" Came a small voice. Ino looked up. "Get out."

Temari poked her head in, looking sorrowful. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I-I just wanted to say...I'm done with Shikamaru." She sighed. "He's yours."

Ino gaped. "You're...apologizing."

Temari sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Y-Yeah..."

"Aw, don't cry!" Ino exclaimed, grabbing a tissue and wiping Temari's eyes. "That'll make me sad too."

Temari gave a tearful giggle. "T-Thanks...but I-I really a-am sorry..." She sniffled.

Ino smiled. "It's okay. I'll tell Shika-kun you said sorry." She helped Temari sit in a chair. "What else is up?"

Temari grinned evily behind the tissue. She lowered it, appearing tearful again. "L-Lady Tsunade said that y-you're going on a year-long mission w-with Neji..."

Ino gaped. "W-What? Why?"

Temari held back her laughter. "Th-they needed a m-mind reader..."

Ino held her head in her hands. "No, no no! I can't leave Shika, or Dad, or Ten-ten, or Sakura...for an entire year! I just got back!" She sniffed.

Temari patted her shoulder. "You never know, things change on these missions." She trailed off. "...What if that bastard found _someone else_ while you were gone?" She exclaimed.

"He would'nt..." Ino looked up at Temari. "Would he?"

"He would." Temari assured her. "Trust me, I know his type. He'll act all smooth and suave to your face, then turn on you and cheat on you."

Ino sighed. "I'll take my chances...because I really do love him." Temari stiffened. She stood abruptly. "I have to go goodbye." She ran out, pissed off. The second she stepped out of the store, she collided with Hanabi. "Hey!"

Hanabi looked up. "I lost the notes!" She panted. "Hiashi went into a bar, so I hid upstairs, then I fell through the ceiling. I had to run!"

"Damn." Temari sighed. "Do you remember any of them?"

"Yeah, nothing really interesting. Shikaku got hit with a clock, my dad threatened Inoichi, he threatened him back." Hanabi shrugged.

Temari nodded. "Boring, but this proves you're reliable. Now get, before anyone notices the suspiciousness." The two broke off different ways. Temari walked briskly, plotting.

._._._.

_Knock knock._ Shikamaru jumped up. "Right! Ino!" He raced up the stairs and opened the door.

Ino stood on his doorstep, wearing a light blue v-neck sweater and a dark blue skirt. She smiled. "Hey."

Shikamaru grinned. "Hey. You look great."

"So do you." Ino said approvingly, looking him up and down. Shikamaru wore a white button down shirt, with three buttons undone, and black kapris. "...Gonna invite me in?"

Shikamaru grinned and moved so Ino could walk inside. He closed the door. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking..." Ino smiled a tiny smile at Shikamaru. "We could stay in tonight." Shikamaru's eyes widened momentarily, but he smirked. "What ELSE were you thinking?"

"We could watch a movie!"

Shikamaru blinked. Not what he'd been expecting, but good enough. "Okay, which one?"

"You choose."

Twenty minutes later, Ino was leaning on Shikamaru, eyes half closed. Shikamaru wasn't paying any attention to the movie. His eyes were trained on Ino. Slowly, he put his arm around her.

Ino looked up at Shikamaru and smiled. "How's the movie?"

Shikamaru blushed, which made Ino laugh. She leaned into Shikamaru and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shikamaru kissed her forehead. Ino shook her head. Shikamaru looked at her in confusion. Ino stretched up and kissed Shikamaru's lips. His hands wound around her and grasped her hair, holding her in place.

Still holding the kiss, Ino straddled Shikamaru. She finally pulled away, looking at Shikamaru's eyes.

Shikamaru looked excited, his eyes sparkling. His breathing was heavy, and his lips were parted. Shyly, Ino ground down against him.

Shikamaru's head fell back and he moaned. "Mmn...Ino..." He held her still. "Are you...sure this is what you want?"

Ino thought about the year long mission with Neji. She shuddered lightly. "Yes. I...yes." She began unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers.

Shikamaru held her hands, his gaze meeting hers. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." Ino said rather forcefully. Her eyes teared up. "I-I just want one night...where you're mine...and no one's trying to stop us..." She tried to free herself from Shikamaru's grip.

"There's something you're not telling me." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome woman."

Ino giggled tearfully. "That's one of the things I'll miss..."

"What do you mean, 'one of the things you'll miss'?"

Ino sniffed. "Neji s-signed me up f-for a year long m-mission to the Land of Rain..."

Shikamaru stared at Ino for a moment. His brows furrowed. "Lady Tsunade agreed to this? What were his reasons?"

"I-I don't know!" Ino sobbed. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Shh...it's okay." He reassured her. "Tomorrow I'll go talk to Lady Tsunade."

"W-What about t-tonight?" Ino asked, rather fearfully. In answer, Shikamaru pulled her close to him and kissed her, his hand slipping up the back of her sweater. Ino ground down against him, making him take a sharp breath and making her let out a small whimper. "S-Shika..."

"Shh." Shikamaru muttered against her lips, moving his head down and kissing her neck. She succeded in removing Shikamaru's shirt and he tossed it to the side, still kissing her neck. She raised her hands over her head and he obediently tore off her sweater and tossed it, too. He ground up against her until he found a sensual rhythm. It was like a searing warmth in her stomach, not at all unpleasent. It coiled up like a spring, ready to explode.

Ino's head slipped down until her forehead was against Shikamaru's. They stayed like that a few minutes. She suddenly jumped up.

Shikamaru gave her an odd look. She smiled down at him and removed her skirt. She stood there, in bra and panties, studying Shikamaru. He smirked. "Get back here."

Ino complied, straddling Shikamaru and grinding again. "Mmn!" Their rhythm picked up again. Ino clenched her teeth to keep back a loud moan. "Nn...Shika...kun!" She gasped out, her eyes wide.

Shikamaru looked incapable of speech. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was partially open, and his brows were furrowed. In a bout of curiousity, Ino reached up and untied his hair. It tumbled down onto his shoulders. He managed a smirk as he pulled Ino against his chest.

Ino moaned loudly, grinding harder and faster, her breaths becoming more frantic. Her fingers kneeded themselves into Shikamaru's hair. Her thoughts in a whirl, she looked up at Shikamaru's face.

His hair had fallen in front of it, obscuring her view of his eyes. All she could see was his lips slightly parted. He suddenly looked down at her. His eyes were now dark, deep pools of onyx. It threw Ino over the edge. The coil of warmth collapsed inside of her as she reached her peak. Stars shone in front of her eyes. The feeling lasted about ten seconds.

Ten seconds of pure bliss. She collapsed against Shikamaru. She suddenly jumped up again, grabbing her clothes. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but I-I can't..." She gasped, running to the door, winging it open, and runnning home in the dark.

Shikamaru was left there sitting, feeling bewildered.

_A\N: HAH! Left Shika hanging. BTW, this is my first M story. I kinda like it...oh, me and my perverted mind. Review, s'il vous plait. If I spelled that right._


	7. Chapter 7: Saving Ino

_A\N: OKAY SO HEY AGAIN IM REALLY TIRED BUT IM STILL GONNA WRITE. Okay. Thanks for all the reviews, and the feedback. =]_

Shikaku and Yoshino walked into their house, looking around warily. "Do you think she's gone?" Yoshino inquired, turning on a lamp.

"Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked, looking around.

"...Troublesome." Came a reply from the couch. Shikaku peered over it into the tired face of his son. "Ah. There you are. Care to tell us how it was?"

"Not particularly." The strange thing was that Shikamaru was covered in a blanket. Shikaku suddenly realized why, and held back his laughed.

"She's that insane, is she?" Yoshino asked obliviously, patting her son's head. He waved her hand away. "No."

Shikaku looked at Yoshino. "Hon, go to bed." When she began to protest, he shot her a look and raised an eyebrow. Yoshino understandingly hid a grin and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Shikaku looked down at his son. Shikamaru threw an arm over his face. "Don't give me that look. I know. Troublesome."

"Take a cold shower." Shikaku advised. "How did she manage...?"

Shikamaru shrugged uselessly. "I dunno. One minute, we were watching TV, the next...wham, she's on top of me." He suddenly sat up, making Shikaku jump. "!MaybeIcantakeaquickshower-"

"The hell?" Shikaku asked. "Slow down! What are you talking about?"

"Lady Tsunade is making Ino go with _NEJI _on that year long trip to the Land of the Rain. I have to stop it." Shikamaru stood and waddled into the bathroom, clutching the blanket around him. "I'll be out in ten minutes, tops." He looked down. "Maybe twenty." The door closed.

Shikaku sighed and stood. "Yoshino, I'll be back in twenty minutes or so."

"Hurry back." A seductive voice purred. Shikaku turned to see Yoshino leaning in the doorway, with her hair all flowing down her shoulders and in a skimpy nightgown. "I'm already lonely." He was out the door so fast he was a blur.

"MOM, FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M STILL HERE!"

_._._

Tsunade clapsed her hands together over the desk, staring at Shikaku. "I can understand your argument..." She began, measuring Shikaku's attitude carefully. "...but I don't understand why. Why argue for Ino?"

Shikaku twitched impatiently, wanting to get home too badly. "Well, Neji signed Ino up for this mission-"

"No he didn't."

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. "Aa?"

"Temari did." Tsunade insisted, leaning back. "You're misinformed. That, or I was drunk." She leaned forward again, her eyebrows twitching dangerously. "And I'm drunk now, so make this quick."

Shikaku was not looking forward to a fight with the Hokage whilst she was drunk. "Tiresome. Anyways, TEMARI signed Ino up for this mission..." Almost immediately, a switch flicked on in his head.

Tsunade noticed Shikaku staring off into space. "Um...yes, she did." She agreed. "Going anywhere with this?"

"...Well, I just think Temari is more fit for this mission.

-.-.-

Ino raced into her house and slammed the door behind her, breathing heavily. _Thank god that Dad went to bed._ She snuck through the dark house up to her room.

The lights flicked on. Ino whirled around. Inoichi sat on his daughter's bed. His arms were crossed and his aqua eyes were fierce.

"Um." Ino cleared her throat.

Inoichi twitched.

The silence stretched on for a moment. "...Good...evening?" Ino squeaked.

Inoichi jumped up and began to pace. "Care to tell me WHY I find my daughter's room EMPTY when I came home?"

"Well-"

"Do you know how MUCH I worried? I called everyone!"

"Dad-"

"I looked EVERYWHERE. I was SO close to filing a missing person's report!"

"DAD!" Ino finally yelled, causing Inoichi to stop and stare at Ino. "FIRST." She growled, holding up a finger. "I am OVER ten years old. I do not NEED to tell you EVERY SINGLE PLACE I GO. SECOND. You can't file a missing person's report in one day. THIRD, you OBVIOUSLY didn't call everyone, seeing as how I was at Shikamaru's!"

"WELL-you were at Shikamaru's?" Inoichi asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ino was seething with anger. "Grrrr...THAT'S WHAT I WAS _**TRYING TO TELL YOU!**_" She yelled. "NOW GET OUT!"

Inoichi hightailed it out of there. "If you're pregnant-"

"EEW!" Ino screetched, throwing a book at the now closed door. "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

Inoichi chuckled. "Night, Ino." He walked into his bedroom and closed teh door. Ino sighed and changed into her nightgown, laying on her bed and closing her eyes.

About an hour passed. The night grew unbearably hot. Ino tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. She woke up, her conscience about leaving Shikamaru like that keeping her up. Sighing, she crossed her room and opened the window all the way.

"Ino."

She spun around. "Shikamaru?"

_A/N: I know, shorter and (slightly lamer) than others I have written, but...there...a...LEMON! So I'm using that first in next chapter. For...something. AND IT WILL BE ENJOYABLE!_

_...That's what she said._

_Wink wink._

_So Au Revoir, Sayonara, Hasta La Vista, and all that jazz._

_-Nozomi-_


End file.
